


We Are One Now

by TheaterBecca5002



Category: True Blood
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterBecca5002/pseuds/TheaterBecca5002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of the night that Russell Edgington turned Talbot into a vampire.</p><p>Violence warning just for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are One Now

The battle lasts three days. Being who I am, the fighting has very little affect on my physical state, but I worry about how it affects my Greek beauty. While it's been thousands of years since I'd been human, I was aware of how much sleep a human needed, and I know full well that he hasn't gotten enough rest in these last few weeks. We have gone from city to city here in England, following the battle, serving as mercenaries of course. The English are only trying to defend their land against the Vikings, who I hate as a people. And so I thought, why not give them a hand?

It's the end of a battle and I stand surrounded by the bodies of our foes. I look over at my sweet boy, who had been fighting with a particularly large Viking, and see his frame fall to the ground. The man he was fighting with rises his sword above Talbot's beautiful body, which already seems to be mutilated. But of course, within a second, I twist the man's thick head off of his body and throw it on the bloodstained earth beneath me.

I pick Talbot up and run into the forest, finding a quiet place to set him down. His chest heaves as the blood pours from the jagged cut in his stomach. My fangs protrude at seeing this, so I bite my wrist and hold it in front of his mouth.  "Drink Talbot," I command him, and he does, without a moments hesitation. He sucks for only a few seconds, before pulling away squinting with pain. His eyes are shut and it's obvious that he's struggling to breathe. Ages pass before he opens his eyes again, shakily bringing up one of his hands and placing it on the nape of my neck, stroking the soft hair that grows there, something he often does when he felt me move inside him.  "It won't work." He whispers, so quietly that I have to strain to hear him. I know what the two options are. I could hold him in my arms as his radiant youth slipped away from him, which I was prepared to do, or………oh dear lord, I couldn't. "What do you want, my love?" I ask. No part of me wants him to die, but I am prepared for it. True I've lived for hundreds of years, but I am unready to be a maker, least of all his.   

"Russell," he says softly, pulling me close to him, "make me like you."  I pull away slightly. Does he know what he's saying? "Are you sure?" I ask, taking his other shaking hand in mine and kissing it, such delicate, soft hands. "Yes," he take his hand from my mouth and uses the strength of both his arms to lower me to his neck, that perfect curve he's let me mark so many times. I see the vein in his neck pulsating, inviting me to open it, but still I resist. "Just do it" he pleads. Hearing the painful need in his voice, I plunge in.

I've fantasized about this, all those times that I had sunk my fangs into his tender, sweet neck as I let myself pour into him, but I never truly intended to do it.  I drink and drink and drink. He doesn't put up much of a fight, but I'm sure that is due extremely weak state. Even so, I hear soft cries spill from his lips. I've never made another vampire, but I know full well how to drain someone almost to the point of death, but stop just before their heart did. And so, at last, I pull away. His body lays still and for a moment, I am afraid that I've drunk too much, but then I see that he is still fluttering those wonderfully thick black lashes of his.  Without analyzing my actions, I take the sword that I still have beside me and poke a small hole in my neck. I raise Talbot's mouth up to the hole, and within a few seconds, he begins to suck.  I pull him up and set him in my lap, holding him against me. At last, I feel as though he's taken enough of from me and I pull him off.

He lays still, and so I begin to dig. I scoop my love into my arms and carry him into the grave. I cover us with a great deal of dirt and wrap my arms around his waist. His body is still warm and I know that soon he'll be cold like me. As I drift off to sleep, I think to myself, "we are one now, joined forever."


End file.
